User talk:IndieNerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Beard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sixfive! (Talk) 14:13, December 8, 2012 :Thanks. I wonder how I missed my user talk being changed, it seems MediaWiki didn't give me a new message notification... — INDIENERD (TALK) 19:43, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Templates Great job on those templates. Dgfv (talk) 21:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. — INDIENERD (TALK) 22:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) IndieNerd, you are now an admin. You have shown to be a major contributor to this community. This should allow you to do everything you need to clean up the pages, merge, delete, redirect, and so forth. Thanks for helping me out. (please don't give away the farm by just handing out admin priviledges. Let's keep this a tight small group, and grow as needed, Thanks) Sixfive! (talk) 22:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, I'll be sure to be responsible. — INDIENERD (TALK) 22:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Articles (Front page links) The problem with changing those front page links to article links instead of category links, is that not only do we not have duplicate links on the front page (the tiles link to articles) but the content pages now do not link into all of the content on the wiki via categories. How about this third bar I just added that links to some of the important categories? Dgfv (talk) 19:51, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :That seems reasonable until we have a nice way in the main articles. I realize they kind of suck with layout at the moment, but it's a ton of work to overhaul them all. — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Krampus video There is a bad tutorial video that keeps being added by [[User:Dgfv |Dgfv ]]. The video is only 12 seconds and just shows a user hit Krampus a few times. It doesn't show Krampus spawn, attack, break chests, or even do anything besides run in a corner. The commentary in the video is "Yes Yes Yes Yes. Charcoal, Monster meat?" which shows the person who made it wasn't even making a tutorial and just cropped his first time seeing Krampus. M0xxy (talk) 20:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : What the video adds, in my opinion, is that Krampus has similar pathing to the Gobbler. He can be corralled against trees, the coast, etc. It's not bad content, in my opinion. It might need to be placed elsewhere on the wiki. Dgfv (talk) 20:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : It doesn't even show his pathfinding. He runs in a straight line for a second. Every AI gets stuck on the coast so it doesn't show anything different. M0xxy (talk) 20:45, December 12, 2012 (UTC) You know what, I don't even give two shits anymore. I post useful content onto the wiki on many pages with videos showing things which people wanted others to research so they can write about it. Meanwhile, M0xxy is going around hating on other pages and editing others posts because, he isnt helpful, he is a stupid prick who thinks he is better than others. From this point onwards I refuse to post useful videos, nicely correct dislexic retards grammar, or risk my Let's Play to find information about Hell Hounds and Fire Hound spawn rates, and also refuse to post my Krampus spawn rate findings or other Krampus videos which show me obtaining his sack for my own personal use, unless M0xxy is banned from this forum for abuse towards others. -Tallowed Woah... woah... where did this come from? All I want is that one video down. Come on, it just really isn't a tutorial. M0xxy (talk) 21:35, December 12, 2012 (UTC) It does look just like other AIs "pathfinding". So, if anything, this should belong in the Mobs or Monsters article in a section about (bad) AI. I agree that this is not very specific to Krampus, though it is currently the only video of Krampus. But it certainly is no tutorial or meaningful explanation to anyone who hasn't already played the game. So an improved version would be warranted. Tallowed, I understand your frustration, but please avoid hostility and name-calling. — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:45, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Great... all he did was add a second video to the same page instead of removing the first. M0xxy (talk) 05:00, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Yeah, id like to know if theres something you can do about an anonymous poster if they completely troll a page and what not? Else, i cant imagine how hard it must be to control a web page like this where anyone can change anything at any time http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Beefalo?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=10913 I fixed the page. ^ Dark-Auras http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Beefalo?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=10926 : Culprits: 67.163.73.246 & 24.1.242.103 Dgfv (talk) 03:09, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked both for disruptive editing over multiple pages. — INDIENERD (TALK) 09:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Redirecting Stone I'm assuming you need to be an Admin to delete pages. There is a page for Stone which I think should be deleted or forwarded to the Rocks page. Not sure if I'm able (or how) to do that myself. Zwyke (talk) 00:08, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :You can redirect (forward) any page by placing "#REDIRECT Rocks" on it, where Rocks is your target article. — INDIENERD (TALK) 10:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Heya, I was wondering if you'd share your knowledge about extracting the images from .tex files with us, mere mortals? :3 Cyde042 (talk) 18:15, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Extracting packed textures from game files. :) Similar to https://github.com/iRzilla/dont-starve-tools, except I can do it for inventory images with mipmaps and the like. These aren't really publicly available otherwise. I'm gonna upload the rest at some point, it takes quite a bit of time. I don't think I'll just post them on the net though, because using them here is (somewhat) fair use, but elsewhere would basically be pirating game's images. — INDIENERD (TALK) 18:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Grass/Filler image When you upload the new grass.png, can you make a duplicate file named filler.png for the Crock Pot section? SanguineVisions (talk) 10:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : Can't we just replace with the version in Crock Pot or do you need it for other purposed? — INDIENERD (TALK) 10:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Replacing it would work fine, thanks. :: SanguineVisions (talk) 10:30, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::P.S. I know there are a bunch of files/icons that I haven't upgraded, because they are named funny and not in the main articles, like File:FillerAnimation.png above. I will try and replace/fix them all once I've uploaded all the icons, when I can see clearly which ones need to be. — INDIENERD (TALK) 10:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Feather Hat perk About the Feather Hat wiki page, it is confirmed that it attracts more birds: http://forums.kleientertainment.com/showthread.php?1780-Nov-27-Preview Look on the football helmet part. - Buzzy147 :I see, thanks. — INDIENERD (TALK) 19:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Being Admin Hey, I was just wondering on the procedure of becoming an admin. I would like to apply to become one, as I feel i have and will continue to contribute to many articles on the wiki, and even created new ones. Any help will be greatly appreciated. Foshizzly (talk) 15:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Foshizzly :You'll have to ask that User:Sixfive!; as far as I know, there's no formal procedure. But a higher number of value edits is probably needed. I guess understanding of MediaWiki software would be somewhat needed, like markup, template work, copyright and licensing, protection, blocking, etc. Most of the useful contributions to Wiki don't really need the admin flag, it's mostly for procedural work and fixing messes. — INDIENERD (TALK) 16:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Tools Hi, been away for a while. Tools is a little tricky because its both a category for tools and a crafting Category ingame. But if its causing issues Ill be fine with whatever you do, and most likely have done. :P Naowut